


Persistence is Key

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling a prompt yo. Number 30 - You're too old for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persistence is Key

It was only ten o’clock in the morning and already Missy Saxon was having a shitty day; her alarm clock didn’t go off due to her cat messing about with the cord, her hair was a wild piled up mess on her head, only looking on purpose when her co-worker, Petronella Osgood, stuck bobbypins in her hair and now some string bean wanker had, at her favourite coffee shop, bought the last chocolate éclair. Glaring a hole in the back of the man’s silver head Missy grudgingly purchases the muffin instead and her usual double shot mocha and goes to sit with Ozzie, Baby Lethbridge-Stuart and some snot nosed little brunette who assisted some supposed big shot in the office. Missy didn’t give a crap about the supposed brilliant visionary Little Miss Clara worked for, it didn’t raise her already abysmal opinion of the girl, she was a brown noser who got through any obstacles in her life by name dropping her boss. Osgood was her toy to play with and she would not have some child swanning in and pushing her around because her boss wanted a progress report. If Missy was allowed anywhere near the bugger she would have told him to sod off by now and Baby Lethbridge-Stuart wouldn’t be happy about that.

“Doctor!” The irritation speaks up, flapping her arm about and Missy rolls her eyes, sharing an exasperated look with Baby Lethbridge-Stuart, the woman only tolerated the Doctor because of his intelligence, it didn’t mean for a second that she enjoyed spending time with him outside of the lab. “Join us.”

“Take my chair I was just heading back to the lab anyway.” Missy blurts out faster than her colleagues who look at her annoyed that she beat them to it. With a triumphant grin she stands and spins around, nearly colliding with the Doctor and sees the éclair in his long fingered hand first. So it was him, more reasons not to like the man.

“Oh no, please Miss Saxon. Don’t leave on my account.” The Doctor says softly, Missy frowning at him.

“It’s Doctor Saxon, I have two PhD’s and a Master’s degree.” She snipes back, not moved in the slightest by the man’s sincere looking apologetic expression.

“My apologies Doctor Saxon, but please stay, I know you like it here seeing this is your regular.” He says with a shy smile and offers the éclair to her.

Missy’s mouth falls open in an o shape, the next snappy remark dying on her tongue as she takes the pastry in hand. “I…thank you?” She blinks dumbly up at him, surprised to see such a gentle look on his face directed at her, they barely knew each other.

His hands free the Doctor fidgets now, wringing his fingers and twisting the ring on his finger, not a wedding ring, the Irritant eagerly telling that little tid bit to anyone within earshot whether they wanted to know or not.

“Look if you’re not busy later, would you maybe like to get a drink with me?” He asks much to her surprise, Missy’s lashes fluttering and she looks down at the éclair, seeing it for what it was now; he was trying to woo her…and now Missy realises those weird conversations with the Irritant was the Doctor’s not so subtle way if seeing if she was available.

Missy looks over at Baby Lethbridge-Stuart and Ozzie sitting there, giving her expectant looks, and Missy can imagine their arguments; ‘For the good of the team, funding social events are always welcome’ and the classic ‘how long has it been since you’ve been on a date?’ so naturally she says…

“No, thank you, but no.”

She doesn’t have to look to know that Baby Lethbridge-Stuart, Ozzie and the Irritant’s expressions all mimic the Doctor’s; his mouth has fallen open in disbelief as he struggles to understand why she would decline.

“Why not?” The Irritant pipes up, her thick eyebrows furrowed as if Missy’s rejection of the Doctor reflected poorly on her.

Missy scowls before saying simply to the Doctor. “You’re too old for me.” She picks up her handbag, sliding the strap over her shoulder and reluctantly places the éclair down on the tabletop, seeing it was essentially a present to get her to go out with him. Picking up her paper coffee cup, Missy gives a short wave to Ozzie and the now pale Baby Lethbridge-Stuart and exits the coffee shop.

She’s barely out the door, tugging her thick wool coat closer around her body when the Doctor’s voice reaches her ears, turning around and tucking a loose curl behind her ears.

He’s flustered and wild eyed, cute really but Missy still stands by her words, he’s all silver and pretty but too old for her. “What did you mean ‘I’m too old for you’?” He asks a little out of breath like he ran after her once he realised she’d left.

Missy shrugs one shoulder. “Exactly what I said. Look you seem like a nice enough guy but you’re what ten years older than me? Maybe if you were younger…”

The Doctor steps closer to her, taking her free hand boldly in his. “If you’re worried I won’t be able to keep up you’d be very wrong. Just give me a chance, just one drink. It can’t hurt.”

Missy bites her lower lip, wavering and it must show on her face as she swears the Doctor puts on the most pathetic and adorable pouty face she’s ever seen. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to, you’re sort of my boss.”

“I can change that.” He insists, and for the life of her Missy doesn’t understand what it is that has the famous, wealthy and well respected Doctor chasing after her instead of someone more like the Irritant.

“I don’t want you to. Lethbridge-Stuart would never let me hear the end of it and I’ve already said no Doctor. You aren’t going to change my mind.”

“You underestimate me, Doctor Saxon and I’ll prove you wrong.”

His confidence on the matter gets Missy’s hackles up, her face resembling someone who’s sucked on a lemon and she sneers. “I’m not going to be your latest conquest, Doctor.” With that she spins on her heel and storms back to the lab.

\--//--

Over the next week Missy’s desk in the lab was inundated with stupid and downright condescending gifts; flowers and chocolate eclairs were just so pedestrian and childish. Did he really think she was so easy that she would change her mind because he gave her pollen riddled sticks that made Ozzie sneeze her head off and ruin her special treat by inundating her with them? She made sure the Irritant saw her throwing out each and every stalk and pastry. Even if the Doctor seemed like a nice enough guy annoying his little puppy was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Apparently the Irritant didn’t appreciate that Missy was constantly rebuffing her boss’ half assed attempts at wooing her. “Why do you keep doing this?” She barks as Missy dumps another bouquet of flowers in the bin, dusting off her hands and leaning against the wall.

“How many times to I have to say it? I am not interested in him and even if I was – flowers and chocolate. Really?” Missy scoffs, gesturing to the bin currently holding said flowers and chocolate.

“It’s sweet and traditional.” She objects, crossing her arms somewhat defensively that has Missy wondering if it even was the Doctor who had been sending her the flood of gifts. “Just like him.”

“It’s inappropriate, I said no when he asked me out and now he’s persisting. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t just file a complaint with HR.” Missy demands.

“Because he doesn’t shut up about you! Because it took weeks of subtle and not so subtle hints to get him to ask you out for a drink and now he’s moping about like a lost little boy because you won’t even give him a chance, because he’s too old?” The small brunette shakes her head like it’s the most ludicrous thing she’s ever heard. “It’s just a drink, what’s the harm? Afraid you might actually like him?”

“It was you!” Missy accuses, pointing her finger aggressively at the smaller woman. “You’re the one doing all of this. If you know what’s good for you you’ll stop interfering now.”

“Fine,” The Irritant growls, crossing her arms over her chest and gives up far too easily, making Missy extremely suspicious of what she could be planning next.

\--//--

As it would turn out Missy had good reason to be suspicious as it was only a few hours later, at her apartment, that the next disturbance would occur this time it was the Doctor himself and Missy didn’t know whether to be flattered or mortified.

He was wearing his customary tramp clothes, yet another mark against him; plaid trousers, t-shirt and hoodie. In his hands he was holding a black and white guitar and playing a parody version of ‘Hey Mickey.’ Missy had never before felt her cheeks burn so hot and something else that hadn’t so much as sparked in longer than Missy would care to admit.

God damn it why did he have to look so damn sexy while playing a guitar? Missy licked her lips as she approached the Doctor, ice blue eyes wide and pupils blown. “You’re really not going to give up are you?” She asks him softly.

The Doctor grins, lifting his eyebrows playfully. “No, you’re worth pursuing.” He starts to say something else when Missy cuts him off, grabbing his face and dragging that smart mouth down to her parted lips.

 He almost drops his guitar in shock, his lips immediately moving with hers and Missy groans into his mouth, pulling back from him with a wet pop and she takes his hand and drags him into her apartment and bedroom. Pushing him down on her bed, Missy climbs on top of him, kissing him again and trying to convince herself that this meant nothing, it wasn’t a date and it could be a one-time thing… No matter how good it felt to have those talented fingers tugging her closer and warming her up in the most delightful way.

When it’s all over and Missy is left limp and exhausted with an equally tired Doctor lying next to her, their clothes scattered all over her carpeted floor.

“I wasn’t expecting that…” He starts softly, his grey blue eyes boring into her bright blue. “I hope you know I would never presume…” He trails off lamely apparently too worried about offending her to continue that train of thought.

“Neither was I… I don’t usually do that and now – now I’ve given you a false impression, Doctor.” She starts uncomfortably, feeling more exposed now shattering his hopes then she had while stark naked on top of him.

“After that you should really call me John, Missy,” The Doctor says wryly and gestures to her nail marks still bleeding on his chest.

Missy turns her head away from him, a red flush colouring her cheeks and feeling even more like a bitch for doing this to him.

“I haven’t changed my mind, John…This is – it was just sex.”

The guilt intensifies as John looks at her with a kicked puppy expression.

“I thought…I suppose I should go then.”

“It’s really not you John, I’m not relationship material. You really are better off.”

The Doctor looks at her with pity now as he pulls on his boxers and trousers, it really setting her teeth on edge. “My age was just the first thing that popped into your head, wasn’t it? If it was really a problem you never would have slept with me.”

“This isn’t open to debate, John. You can argue all you want but you won’t change the answer.”

Fully dressed now he kneels on her bed and takes her face in his hands, giving her a gentle kiss farewell. “If you do, you know where my door is.” He says softly, his grey blue eyes saddened by her refusal but trying to remain optimistic.

Missy watches him retrieve his guitar and leave her apartment, a dull ache in her chest as she sits on her bed, her cat strolling in after a few moments and meows loudly until she picks her up and cuddles the silly beast to her chest, unable to shake the feeling that she might have made a mistake.

\--//--

Weeks later Missy is both glad and saddened that she doesn’t see the Doctor around as much as she used to, unwilling to accept all the blame she can only summarise that he is satisfied with how they concluded and now that he got what he wanted isn’t interested in his pursuit any longer. Which would be fine if Missy didn’t have something, that would probably be considered very important, to tell him. She really hated that she had to make an appointment with him instead of being able to simply talk to him, but Missy was cunning and unwilling to have to deal with the Irritant who would undoubtedly make getting an appointment impossible for her. So she got Ozzie to make it for her, only Baby Lethbridge-Stuart knew about what she had to tell the Doctor and to say she wasn’t happy was putting it mildly. Having one of her best practical scientists put into research only didn’t sit well with her but she didn’t have a choice in the matter, neither of them did.

Missy waits until the appointment is about to start, getting Ozzie to check in with the Irritant to see if the Doctor is ready and giving Missy the signal before the Irritant even realises she was duped. Locking the door and pulling the blinds Missy turns to face the Doctor who looks up at her in shock and surprise.

“Doctor Saxon, I wasn’t expecting you. Doctor Osgood has an appointment scheduled I am sorry but this will have to wait.”

“It can’t wait and the only reason Doctor Osgood booked the appointment for me is because I didn’t know if you or your secretary would give me the time of day.” She can feel her bravado draining from her as she can’t really avoid the topic any longer.

“Missy…What’s wrong?” He asks once he realises her nervous behaviour had nothing to do with work. “Did you change your mind?” He asks, a hopeful expression on his face.

“Not exactly.” Missy mutters, unable to look at him even as he steps closer to her. “I’m pregnant, you’re the father.”

The Doctor stumbles and knocks a stack of files off his desk in his shock. “Wha-what? Bu-but how?”

Missy shoots him an irritated look. “I really don’t need to explain to you how we conceived a baby do I? You were there after all.”

“But we used protection!” He exclaims.

“Nothing is one hundred percent effective, John. I took a test-“

“Have you been to see a real doctor yet? It could have been a false positive.” He adds in a desperate tone.

“I’ve already had a blood test to confirm it, John. I am pregnant.” She adds irritated as he keeps interrupting her. “A paternity test will confirm it if you need it done.”

“No, no, it’s not that. I just, you’re sure?”

“Yes…I just, I thought you should know from me first.”

The Doctor takes her smaller hand in his, covering it gently with his other one. “It’s my baby too, Missy. You won’t be alone in this. You’ll have everything you need. Speaking of which, do you need a transfer? Something around less chemicals?”

“Lethbridge-Stuart already did that, I just, I had to tell you and this was the only way I could think to do it. You’re assistant doesn’t like me much.” She says with a wry smile.

“She’ll get over it.” The Doctor murmurs softly, presses a gentle kiss to her forehead and enfolds her in his arms. “But you know this means you have to have that drink with me now right?”

Missy snorts softly, nodding her head and tucking her head under the Doctor’s chin. “Alright, I’ll have a drink with you, but just one I don’t want it going to your head.”

The Doctor beams happily and kisses her soundly on the lips. “Whatever you say, dear.”


End file.
